


But We Carry On

by Malathyne



Series: The Art of Broken Pieces [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anachronistic, Found Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Courier Six knows about herself is that she is named Elle Days, and that's only because of a Mojave Express contract. All she wants are answers, but can she find them when she's chasing the wrong questions?</p><p>A collection of short stories posted in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Work.
> 
> The Courier is hoping for fatherly love and approval from Mr. House. She’s also best friends with Veronica. What could possibly go wrong?

"I don’t want to," she says, low and quiet and desperate at first. She swallows hard, corrects herself, voice wavering. "I can’t. I can’t do that."

Mr. House’s expression on the monitor does not change. The image of him continues to look at her, eyebrow quirked, smile almost challenging her, expectant. It’s something she’s stupidly, irrationally, taken comfort in, as if it confirms that he predicts great things from her, _believes_ that she can reach them. She shouldn’t be surprised that the portrait doesn’t change. It never does. But, to see that face and to hear him reprimand her?

” _Don’t_ tell me that you’ve fallen for the stories of _noble paladins_ on crusade, preserving mankind’s technology in a benighted age?” he sneers, biting and incredulous and patronizing. “ _Dross!_ ”

There is a pause. He is recollecting himself, reigning himself back in. All she can do is stand there, stricken, scared to breathe if it might disappoint him further. For all the open space in the penthouse, there is not enough air. There is a part of her, a very large part of her, that wants to buckle. Apologize. Seek forgiveness. There is another part of her, one that is smaller, so much smaller than it should be, that whispers, _but Veronica._ Imagines the look Veronica would give her, not because of the mission itself, but because she’s scared to tell Mr. House _no_ , even for this.

"In any case…" Mr. House is cool again. In her mind, he is not looking directly at her. He is already dismissing her. "This is an _employer-employee_ relationship.” He says it as though he shouldn’t have to remind her. “I’ve given you an assignment, and the directions are clear.”

She wants to touch him. She wants to reach out and grab him by his arms and beg him, _please, listen to me._ Listen _to me. She’s my friend. She’s my best friend. That’s her family._ If she could just touch him, she could make him hear her. She wants to touch him. She wants to see him. She wants him to take it back, give her another assignment, one she can do and make him proud. She wants to see him smile at her as he tells her, once again, _well done_.

"Yes, sir," she whispers.

How is she going to tell him no?


	2. Stand Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra extra short. Part one of reactions to NPC comments.
> 
> Watch what you say about the Courier's companions.

The Khan takes one look at Boone's red beret and sneers. "You know you're traveling with a fucking murderer?"

Elle reacts almost faster than Boone can. She reaches behind her to take his hand in hers, a bold trespass of his personal space that she normally only makes when they're in private.

There is fire in her eyes, ice in her voice, and memories of Zion in her mind. "Yeah, well. What makes you think I'm any different?"


End file.
